The Dimensional Discrepancy
The Dimensional Discrepancy ' is the 25th SM64 blooper made by BedrockPerson. It is also his 50 subs special. Cast Bedrockperson (G-Mod) BedrockPerson Master Hand NiftyFan290 (cameo) Mario Neilstar007 (cameo) DylanDylan54321 (cameo) Nintendoteen202 (cameo) Zenon G-Squad (minor role) Plot The special starts off with Jacob saying how he feels it's going to be a good day. Cut to a different universe, two figures in bright blue protective suits are seen guarding a door. An indistinguishable figure approaches them and walks into the corridor. It's then revealed this figure is bedrockperson, the Garry's Mod counterpart of BedrockPerson. He walks into a chamber, sits down and takes off his mask (however we never see his face). Cut back to the blue-suited men, an explosion is heard. One walks over to a doorway, and is struck but a table that flies into him. Seeing this, two other men run to the doorway, only to be knocked back and vaporized by a flying orb. One of these orbs shoots into bedrock's chamber and ricochets off the walls before exploding. bedrockperson, having taken cover, rushes out to see a portal sucking in everything around it and expelling energy orbs. bedrock approaches the portal and gets sucked into it. Back to the SM64 universe, a portal opens up in front of the castle, although very high up. bedrock falls out of the portal and the screen goes black as he hits the ground. Suddenly we see Mario standing over bedrock. After he shoots Luigi and calms down, he tells the gang he's come through a portal and needs to get home. Jacob lends him the lab he apparently used to start the Ebola outbreak. Outside these small cubes appear to fall from the sky as Master Hand suddenly appears. bedrock finds Master Hand and takes him out of the sky. Master Hand explains that because bedrock is from a different dimension, his existence in this plane of existence will ultimately tear the universe apart. bedrock, typically is unresponsive and tries to kill Master Hand, who quickly decides to give up and destroy him to save the universe. bedrock hits Master Hand with an axe, who understandably flips out and gets fed up. bedrock decides to finish the job by going noclip and attacking, but is easily defeated. Back in G-Mod world, the portal continues to destroy its surroundings. One of the suited men, carrying a red gun, charges into the portal. The man falls through the sky and lands in front of Master Hand & bedrock, the latter grabbing the gun and hammering Master Hand in a barrage of bullets. Master Hand seems to be rather unaffected by it, so bedrock uses his Tool Gun to spawn a cannon, which he uses to defeat Master Hand. However, upon defeat, Master Hand begins to be thrown about by an unknown force, before being flung into the sky and exploding. The screen suddenly turns black. Suddenly a phrase appears: '"I shaped a brave new world" bedrock wakes up in a strange new area, gloomy and otherwise indescribable… "and we were the only ones within" He walks towards a hallway leading into another room… "but now there is nothing" He looks out of a great window and sees the bodies of the blue suited men. Falling, yet frozen in air. He looks at the floor and shakes away, and heads back the way he came. He looks back for a brief moment, then continues. There's a solitary phrase on the screen… "Come home." bedrock suddenly finds himself before a hallway with translucent figures. He finds a portal, and walks in. The portal disappears with him. bedrock finds himself back at the castle. When questioned about where he went, he responds he doesn't know, but said the place was stupid. He remembers the portal device and charges into the castle, trampling Mario. He grabs the device and heads outside. The gang bids him farewell as he opens the portal home. He turns around, and gives them a nod, transcribing the bond they've shared and giving a non-spoken goodbye. He steps into the portal, which then disappears in a beautiful flash. The light settles, and he's gone, ending the experience, but not the story, leaving a feeling of hope for the future. Everything is good. Then Jacob totally breaks the mood by saying Garry's Mod is really "freaking stupid", a comment which Zenon agrees with. Category:Bloopers